Portrait
by yumi-maki
Summary: Gaara heard laughter coming from the living room, high pitched, melodious laughter, a girl's laugh. He frowned slightly, he hoped that Kankuro hadn't brought back one of his girlfriends. He poked his head into the living room and saw...What? Read to see!
1. Sketch 1

**A/N:** This is just something I thought of and wrote down. I don't know if I'll continue it. Please review - I'd love to know what you think. Are Gaara and Kankuro OOC? I think Gaara is a bit. Btw, Temari is 23, Kankurou 22 and Gaara 20. Michicko (my OC) is Kankuro's age. I believe there are spoilers so **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T REACHED SHIPPUDEN!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara walked wearily into the house that he shared with his elder brother Kankurou. Even though his work day was considerably shorter than it usually was, he got home at 9 instead of his usual 11; he felt extremely drained and all he wanted was to get something to eat, take a hot shower and collapse into bed. It had taken him a long time to get used to sleeping after going so long without it but now, almost 5 whole years later, he slept just like anyone else.

He heard laughter coming from the living room, high-pitched, melodious laughter - a girl's laugh. Gaara frowned slightly - he hoped that Kankurou hadn't brought back one of his girlfriends - after Temari had left, not 4 months prior; Gaara and Kankurou made a set of rules now that they were (basically) on their own. One of these rules was that Kankurou did his 'entertaining' out of the house (Gaara wasn't included because Gaara was way too busy to date. Kankurou somehow always found the time.) Gaara poked his head into the room and then upon realizing who the laugh belonged to, he entered the room to greet them.

Kankurou and his friend Michicko were sitting at a table - her hand was moving rapidly over a paper and Kankurou was peering over her shoulder_. "Michicko-san, I should've known." _Ever since Temari had moved 'permanently' to Konoha, Michicko had begun spending more and more time over at their place with Kankurou. Little did they know that Temari had asked Michicko to keep an eye on them now that she was no longer around to keep them, namely Kankurou in line.

Kankurou looked up when Gaara came in, "Hey little bro." Beckoning him closer, Kankurou added, "Come over here a second and see what Michicko's doing."

Gaara moved closer and looked over Michicko's shoulder to the paper, on it she was sketching something - with a start he realized it was a picture of him. Michicko paused in her work long enough to look up and greet him, "Good evening Kazekage - sama."

"Hello Michicko - san. Kankurou - nii. Is that a picture of me?'

"Indeed it is,' Michicko answered as she turned back to her paper and resumed her work, "Kankurou and I were just chatting about your inauguration ceremony and I just remembered how regal you looked that day. It's the one thing that always stuck in my mind. So your brother suggested I sketch it and that's what I'm doing."

"Oh alright,' Gaara wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Gaara you see how mean she is to me? She draws practically everyone, she's even done you and Temari but she hasn't drawn me. Not once! Come on Michicko - chan, why don't you ever draw me?"

Michicko sighed, exasperated and shot an annoyed look at Kankurou, "Kankurou, how many times will I have to explain this to you?"

"What explanation? All you ever say is 'I have my reasons'. What kind of answer is that?!" Kankurou shot back, beginning to get annoyed himself.

Despite his fatigue, Gaara couldn't help but stick around to see how this ended. He had often seen his brother and Michicko interact but he couldn't once remember them arguing - not seriously, at least.

"Well I do,' she said simply. Kankurou looked as though he wanted to retort, then he seemed to change his mind and a sly, michievous smile crept up his face.

"Michicko,' he said in a totally different (read: flirtatious) tone, 'if you draw me, I'll go out with you." He finished this off by wiggling his eyebrows 'suggestively' at Michicko.

She didn't even look in his direction before tonelessly retorting, "Get over yourself Kankurou."

Kankurou slumped down in his chair dejectedly - he couldn't believe that she'd turned him down AGAIN. This was one of their rituals that Gaara had quickly gotten used to - every time they saw each other, Kankurou asked Michicko out and every time, she shot him down. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It was something that Gaara found extremely perplexing actually. He couldn't understand why his brother continued to pursue Michicko when she obviously wasn't interested and he couldn't understand why Michicko always turned his brother down. Kankurou was a good guy at heart and Michicko, as one of his closest friends, knew that quite well.Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples - thinking about them was giving him a head-ache.

"Kankurou, be a dear and get me something to drink please," Michicko asked in a sweet voice. Normally he would give her some snappy retort like 'You've been here before. You know where the fridge is - get it yourself' but as he was momentarily bummed about his millionth rejection by Michicko, he just got up and went to the kitchen.

Gaara saw this as an opportunity to get some answers, "Michicko - san, may I ask you something?" "

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why do you always turn down Kankurou - nii-san?"

Michicko paused in her drawing and then looked up at Gaara. "You really wanna know?"

Gaara nodded and with a furtive glance in the direction of the kitchen where loud, deliberate banging sounds were now emanating from, Michicko turned back to Gaara. "Your brother is...a great guy, a real charmer too' she added with a laugh, 'But he isn't serious."

Gaara frowned in puzzlement. "I know Kankurou jokes around a lot,' he started.

"That's not what I mean. I mean Kankurou just wants to have fun, especially since Temari's wedding. He...doesn't want a serious relationship right now. And I won't say yes until he does." With that she turned away and resumed drawing.

"So...if Kankurou was serious, you'd go out with him?" She nodded and then beckoned him closer. He leaned in and she said in hushed tones, "Let me put it this way - I have sketch-pads FULL of Kankurou pictures at home." She winked at him and then added as the noises from the kitchen ceased and Kankurou's approaching footsteps could be heard, "This conversation never happened. Do NOT tell your brother what I said', and then remembering who she was talking to, she quickly added, 'please."

Gaara nodded and straightened up as Kankurou returned with a plate and a glass of water for Michicko. He plunked the glass down so hard that some of the water spilt onto Michicko's drawing. "Kankurou!" Gaara exited the room with the intention of getting some paper towels for Michicko.

"Come on Kankurou! Stop sulking will you?" When he didn't respond, she sighed and put down her pencil for the first time. Then she slipped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest and looked up at Kankurou who kept his gaze firmly planted on the wall. "Aww Kankuwou-chan. Please don't be mad at me. If you stop sulking I might actually draw you one of these days."

"Yeah right! You're just saying that."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He finally turned to look at her and as their eyes met, they both burst out laughing.

"Sorry about your picture," Kankurou said to her.

"It's cool,' Michicko replied., 'You haven't TOTALLY ruined it." Gaara returned then with the paper towels and Michicko and Kankurou set about drying the picture. Gaara decided that this was the best time to retire to his room and he left after bidding Michicko and his brother good night. But as he left the room, he caught a glimpse of Michicko pinching Kankurou's cheek and her final words came back to him, _"I have sketch-pads FULL of Kankurou pictures at home."_ and then he understood. She did want to go out with Kankurou, she was just waiting for the day that his invitation was sincere. For both of their sakes, Gaara hoped that Kankurou would soon grow up a little so that that day would come sooner. Michicko was a good person and she would definitely be good for his brother. After all, she already knew how to keep him in line. _'Guess Kankurou isn't really the relationship expert he professes to be,'_ Gaara thought wryly.

With that final thought, Gaara entered his room and made his way to his bathroom, shedding clothes as he went in preparation for a nice, long, hot shower to relieve his head-ache - all this relationship stuff certainly was confusing.


	2. Sketch 2

**A/N: **Ok so I came up with this episode and decided to add it. I'm still not sure if I'll continue this story or not. I might just put up scenes from time to time. I already have an idea for the next one. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism is. Do you think I should continue? Do you think I should've left this as a one - shot?

Portrait

Scene 2

After Gaara left and Michicko finished her sketch, Kankurou suggested that they play a video game. After many (virtual) battles over the next two hours, Michicko finally put down her controller. "Alright Kankurou, that's enough. Face it - you can't beat me. I'm just the queen of Soul Caliber!" She said laughing.

Kankurou stared up at her sourly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said while rolling his eyes but Michicko knew that he wasn't really upset with her.

"Anyway I think it's time I get home." Michicko said, glancing meaningfully at the clock.

Kankurou looked at the clock over the tv and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't realized it was that late - it felt like they'd only been there for fifteen minutes but that, he noted with a faint smile, always seemed to happen whenever he was with Michicko. He just always felt so comfortable around her. He chalked it up to the fact that they'd been friends for so long (Although granted he didn't feel like quite that with any of his other friends.) "Well then, let's go."

"Kankurou I'm a shinobi, ok? You don't need to walk me home. I can protect myself."

"So? I want to. Let's go," and with that, Kankurou started across the room. Michicko grinned foolishly at his statement before replacing it with a neutral expression as she began following him out of his house.

Kankurou and Michicko ambled down the deserted streets of the Village Hidden in the Sand. At this hour (about half past 11) most of the Suna inhabitants were either already in or on their way to bed due to their early rising time every day. Michicko walked slowly taking in the mostly empty landscape - she loved how her village looked at night, illuminated simply by moonlight.

A light, cool wind blew, chilling Michicko (who had never had much tolerance for cold) and rustled Kankurou's hair. Michicko noticed and smiled softly to herself - one of the benefits to being such close friends with Kankurou was that she often got to see him sans his hood and face-paint which was a perk that she appreciated greatly. She did like how he looked in his usual ninja garb as well however, particularly in his face paint with which she (was ashamed to admit) she had developed a strange fascination. She had often thought of asking Kankurou to let her see him put it on but then realizing how odd such a request would sound, she'd never bothered.

Feeling her eyes on him, Kankurou turned to her and noting the position of her arms, which she had wrapped around herself after the gust of wind passed, said, "Hey, you cold?"

"A little, yeah."

As Kankurou did not have on a jacket, he did (what seemed to him to be) the next best thing which was to pull Michicko over to him and wrap his arms tightly around her from behind. She stiffened as he began moving his hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm her up. "K-Kankurou, what are you doing?" she stammered out, mentally kicking herself for that uncharacteristic tremor in her voice. Kankurou, fortunately for her, was too engrossed in his task to pay that much attention to her and simply replied, "You said you were cold so I'm warming you up. I don't have a jacket so I'm using my body heat."

His breath tickled her ear and she involuntarily shuddered. "You don't have to do that Kankurou. We're almost at my apartment." '_At least the tremor's gone.' _

"It's no big deal," Kankurou said as he (to Michicko's silent horror/enjoyment) pulled her closer to him in response to her shudder which he had mistakenly thought was caused by the temperature. Michicko was torn now - she really wanted nothing more than to snuggle into Kankurou's chest but she figured that an action like that would definitely make her feelings for him more obvious. _'Curse these darn emotions!' _Things had been a lot easier when he was just her friend but as her feelings for him grew, things started to become a little more awkward (at least for her.)

After a few more minutes, Kankurou stopped and moved away from her, "So are you all warmed up now?"

Michicko just nodded and started walking briskly in the direction of her apartment building. Kankurou just stared at her for a few seconds before starting after her at his previous pace. He was a little perplexed at her strange behaviour - and it wasn't just tonight. Kankurou could be dense at times but he was by no means stupid and he'd been noticing that Michicko had been acting different lately - in small but significant ways. Michicko was very affectionate and usually hugged her friends every time she saw them, even if it was every day but lately she'd stopped hugging him so much and (unless it was his imagination) her hugs were shorter and a lot stiffer than they used to be. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken, it seemed as though she tried her best to _avoid_ touching him period. That's why he had relented so easily when she'd 'apologized' earlier - because having her arms around him was comforting and familiar. It was a gesture that he expected from her and it was one that he seemed to receive less and less these days. And now this - she'd totally frozen up just now and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

He caught up with her at the door to her apartment building. "Well you're here so I guess I'll be heading back now," Kankurou said to her. Although he was quite adept at hiding his emotions, Michicko could tell that something was amiss...and she also knew that she was most likely the cause. "Well later," Kankurou hesitated a second before turning around and starting back the way he'd just come. A few weeks ago, Michicko would've launched herself at him and squeezed him to death before going into her building. It was another of their unspoken rituals.

As she watched him walk away, Michicko realized that she had been subconsciously distancing herself from him and she had a feeling that he'd noticed. After all, how could he not? "Wait Kankurou!"

He stopped and slowly turned around right before falling over as Michicko collided with him.

"Ow! Kankurou, why did you take so long to turn around?"

He sat up, rubbing his back, "Well I didn't realize that's what you were about to do. I thought you just forgot to tell me something."

"I did actually."

"See? What is it?" he asked as he got up and helped Michicko to her feet. Michicko looked up at him and smiled before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Pleased, Kankurou returned her embrace - there was that warm, familiar feeling that he had grown to love. Again she felt like melting but she tried her best to ignore it. She considered telling him then - showing him the sketchpads up in her apartment and confessing but she didn't thibk that now was the time. She didn't thank that Kankurou was ready yet..or that she was either in fact.

After a few minutes they separated - both grinning. "Sorry about the way I've been lately. I was just..." She trailed off...what was she?

Kankurou shrugged, "Forget about it - it's cool." And Michicko knew that everything was alright between them - for now at least. Michicko knew that there was a chance that she and Kankurou would never be more than friends but she vowed to herself there that at least they would at least always remain that. She wouldn't distance herself from him again - no matter how difficult it made hiding her feelings.


	3. Sketch 3

**Portrait**

**Scene 3**

A few weeks later, Michicko let herself into the Kazekage's residence. It was grocery day and since Gaara and Kankurou were both too busy and/or lazy to do their own shopping, Michicko had taken matters into her own hands. After all she couldn't let them starve - what would she tell Temari?

She made her way to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards and the fridge and making a list of items that they needed. In the middle of her rummaging, Michicko heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps descending the staircase. Michicko knew it was Kankurou since Gaara was at his office (it was only 5) - judging from his pace, Michicko assumed that he'd forgotten to leave the shopping money in the jar on the counter for her and was coming to give it to her himself. After all it wouldn't be the first time.

The footsteps were swiftly approaching the kitchen and Michicko rose to greet Kankurou but when he walked in seconds later, she wished that she hadn't. Kankurou's hair was dripping wet and he was clad only in a pair of loose fitting, black pants and Michicko, hardened kunoichi that she was, felt her knees go weak at the sight.

"Hey Michicko,' Kankurou said, smiling warmly at her, "I've got the money right here," he said rummaging around in his pocket. This gave Michicko the (much needed) time to get her bearings. "Here it is,' Kankurou pulled the money out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Thanks a lot, Kankurou. By the way, why aren't you dressed? Are you _trying_ to blind me or something?" Michicko replied as she took the money from him, keeping her eyes fixed to the ground.

Kankurou scowled at her comment, "Ha ha, very funny. I'm sure the real reason you're not looking at me is to stop yourself from ogling my hot body."

Michicko laughed as she raised her head, giving him an appraising look as she did, "'Hot body? Sure. Keep telling yourself that Kankurou."

Kankurou rolled his eyes as his scowl grew, "When you come back with the groceries, the key will be under the mat."

"Where are you going?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm going to train. Later," he replied as he left. As Michicko stared after his retreating form, she realized that he would have to put on his face - paint and thought that it would be the perfect time to ask him to watch. She hesitated then, wondering if that would be a good idea - wouldn't he think that she was crazy? _'It's worth a try, I guess.'_

With that thought, she left the kitchen and ascended the stairs to Kankurou's room. At the door, she hesitated again before finally knocking. She had learnt from experience with her elder brother that you NEVER barge into a boy's room if the door's closed.

Kankurou opened the door with a towel around his hair. "Yeah?"

"Kankurou - kun,' Kankurou couldn't believe it - she'd just been insulting him and now she wanted a favour (because she only ever added the - kun when she wanted something).

"Yeah."

"Can I, uh, do you mind if I..." She trailed off - she couldn't believe that she'd thought that this was a good idea! But she couldn't turn back now.

"Can you what? Spit it out Michicko."

"IjustwantedtoknowifIcouldwatchyou."

Kankurou blinked as he tried to make sense of her sentence. "Watch me do what? Train?"

"No. I mean watch you now."

"You want to watch me get dressed?" Kankurou asked - now he was thoroughly confused.

Michicko inwardly cringed - this wasn't going how she wanted at all...and she was only making it worse. "No. I just...want to see how you put on your face paint. that's all."

Kankurou inclined his head, studying her carefully. "Seriously?"

When she nodded, he moved aside to let her come in. "Why though?"

Michicko stepped in, wading through the stuff on the floor and plopped down unceremoniously on Kankurou's bed. Every time Michicko entered Kankurou's room, a nervous feeling swept over her as she had a flashback to what had happened the first time that Temari had come home and found the two of them hanging out in the HOUSE, mind you not even in his room, alone.

_Kankurou had gone off to the kitchen to get something to eat and Temari came and sat down next to Michicko with a suspiciously sweet smile on her face. She and Kankurou had been 15 at the time. "Hello Michicko - chan." "Hi Temari - san." "Michicko - chan I just want to make something clear to you, ok?" Michicko nodded, starting to feel nervous. "I don't have a problem with you and Kankurou hanging out here together. I know you're very responsible and I trust you. BUT if I ever find you and my brother doing anything inappropriate, there will be nowhere you can go where I will not find you. Michiko had never seen Temari in action but she knew what she was capable of so she was understandably terrified. Michiko nodded - all the blood had drained from her face. "Do I need to tell you what will happen to you when I get my hands on you?" Michicko shook her head. "I - I understand completely T - Temari - san." After that, Michicko made any excuse necessary to avoid hanging out with Kankurou at his house and she didn't start hanging out with him there until they were about 18. _

Even now that Temari was no longer living there, Michicko still felt nervous - as though even in Konoha, Temari would be able to sense that something illict was going on. Not as though anything like that would happen between the two of them. But you never know.

"Michicko,' Kankurou repeated, 'Why?"

Michicko looked up, "Oh! Sorry about that. I just want to see how you do it. I've never told you before but I've always thought that it was pretty cool."

"Alright," Kankurou said. He finished drying his hair and slipped into the chair in front of his mirror. He rooted around the stuff on his drawer until he found a brush and a jar with his purple face paint in it. Kankurou slowly opened the jar and dipped the brush into it. He paused sensing the intent gaze that Michicko had directed on him - it felt odd, having her stare at him like that. He looked at her reflection and caught her eyes in the mirror.

Noting his hesitation, Michicko said, "Is this too weird for you? I can go you know."

"No, it's ok," Kankurou said, breaking out into a grin, "I'm glad you're interested in it. Everyone else thinks I'm weird."

"Oh Kankurou you are weird," Kankurou's grin turned into a scowl. "But that's okay. Because I'm weird too."

"Yeah, we're just made for each other," Kankurou said laughing, unaware of the effect his words had on Michicko. She froze as she heard his laughter - it sounded mocking. Was the idea of them being together so impossible to him? She shook her head to throw off the depression that she felt herself sinking into.

She turned her gaze back on Kankurou as he began painting his face. She watched almost hypnotized at the brush strokes and began to trace the contours of his face with her eyes. When she reached his jaw, her eyes continued to move down his throat to his chest. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as unbidden thoughts of her and Kankurou popped into her brain. The nervous feeling returned - she wondered if Temari could read her mind all the way from Konoha. This caused Michicko to start guiltily and force her eyes back up to his face...only to find Kankurou staring at her with a wicked smirk on his face. Now she blushed furiously which only caused Kankurou's smirk to widen (Michicko was shocked that it could actually get any wider).

"So,' Kankurou drawled, 'was this all a clever ploy to ogle me without my knowledge? Because if it was, it failed miserably." Michicko flushed and looked away - there was nothing she could say. He had seen her obviously checking him out. "You know Michicko if you go out with me, you won't have to come up with any lame excuses - I'll let you check me out all you want," he finished with a wink.

Michicko rolled her eyes and got up, "Kankurou I don't have time for this. I've got some shopping to do, remember? See you later," she said as she made her way to the door and left the room.

Kankurou silently watched her go - he had some serious thinking to do. Although he had teased Michicko, he was a little confused about the whole incident. Was that really why she'd come up there? And why was she blushing? In all of the years that he had known Michicko, Kankurou could not remember ever having seen her blush. Something strange was going on with her and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: **Hey y'all. Thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all are making my week. Well here's my newest update - I hope you find it up to par. Please review and let me know what you think of it, particularly of the Temari part. I'm not trying to make her mean or anything - it's just that people always make Gaara and Kankurou really protective of her and I think she'd do the same thing for them. I love protective! Temari. Come on people - **CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON! **You know I want you to.


	4. Sketch 4

**A/N: **Well I'm on a roll with this story! If I finish it, it'll be my first completed fan fic. Thanks to my reviewers, particularly the anonymous reviewer. Trust me - y'all are giving me the incentive to continue this story. This is sort of a two part scene. I was going to write it as one but I thought it'd be better to separate it. Please let me know what you think - reviews are love. I wrote this scene to Out of Reach by Gabrielle.

**Portrait**

**Scene 4**

_Swept away by you  
And now I feel like a fool  
So confused, my hearts bruised  
Was I ever loved by you?_

_- Out of Reach - Gabrielle_

Michicko wasn't what one would call a cook. It wasn't that she couldn't cook because if you gave her a recipe, she could whip up the dish in two twos - it's just that cooking wasn't on her list of favourite things to do. Which was why two weeks later, Michicko found herself wandering the streets of Sunagakure searching for somewhere to get dinner.

Normally she'd duck into one of her favourite restaurants where she was always sure to get a decent (read: cheap) meal but today she was in a good mood (she'd just come back from a very succesful A - rank mission and the week before she'd finally managed to perfect a new jutsu that she'd been working on for months thanks in no small part to to Kankurou's help which was another reason that she was in a good mood - for some reason Kankurou had been spending more time with her, particularly over at her place... not that she was complaining.) and therefore she felt like splurging.

Just then she spotted the restaurant that she'd gone to for her 21st birthday - they had fabulous spring rolls and although they were a little out of her usual price range, she decided to get her dinner there. Fifteen minutes later, she exited the restaurant with her dinner in a large box and began making her way back to her apartment. Michicko opened the box and looked down at her dinner. _'It looks so good! I can't wait to get home,'_ she thought with a smile on her face.

"So I said to her - oof!" A tall girl with long, brown hair had just walked into Michicko and caused her to drop her still open box. Michicko watched in horror as her box fell and all the food spilled onto the roadway.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry. Are you okay?" Michicko looked up at the girl (who was a head taller than her) and noting the concerned expression on her face, she forced a smile onto her face, "Yeah. I'm fine,' she mumbled, turning her eyes back to her ruined dinner.

"Michicko?" Michicko started and looked up again - she felt her stomach drop as she looked past the girl and saw Kankurou standing there. She knew instantly that they were on a date - partly because of their intertwined hands and partly because of Kankurou's appearance. His usually unruly hair was actually brushed today and he was dressed in normal, civilian clothes sans face - paint.

"Kankurou?" Michicko was suprised that she had the strength to speak.

"Do you two know each other?" the unknown girl said. Michicko looked at her and realized that she was a civilian.

Kankurou turned his gaze to her, "Uh yeah. Kimi this is Michicko. Remember I told you about her?"

Kimi's features lit up with recognition, "Oh right. Hi! My name's Kimi, Kimi Kuragi." She said, holding a hand out to Michicko.

Michicko stared down at her hand for a few seconds before grasping it and giving her a half - hearted hand shake. "Nice to meet you, Kuragi - san," she said insincerely.

"I really am sorry. Goodness, now I feel worse. I was so busy talking to Kurou - kun that I didn't even see you. I'd buy you another but I haven't got any money. Sorry!" Michicko wasn't listening - she'd zoned out when she heard Kimi's nickname for Kankurou. _"Kurou - kun? Kurou - kun? He hates that nickname and he's letting her call him that!"_

"I'll buy it back for you, Michicko,"Kankurou offered. Michicko shook her head - all she wanted to do was get away from the two of them.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry," She wasn't lying - she had suddenly lost her appetite.

"But Michicko -"

"Kurou - kun, she says she's not hungry. However I am! Let's go," Kimi wrapped an arm around Kankurou's arm and began practically dragging him away from Michicko - she'd obviously caught on that something was amiss between the two of them and she did not like it one bit, "It was nice meeting you Michicko - san!" Kimi called over her shoulder as she and Kankurou continued down the street.

Kankurou looked back at Michicko apologetically but she wasn't looking at them. She'd already begun making her way in the opposite direction. He sighed and looked back at his date...but he couldn't forget the expression that he'd seen on Michicko's face when she'd seen him with Kimi. If he didn't know better, he'd say she looked...betrayed.

Michicko stopped at the top of the street and watched as Kankurou and Kimi turned the corner. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that Kankurou's arm was now wrapped firmly around Kimi's waist. Michicko sighed - she figured she'd better leave before Kankurou sensed the killing intent coming off of her.


	5. Sketch 5

**Portrait**

**Scene 5**

Michicko wasn't jealous. Why should she be? After all she knew that Kankurou dated. In fact in years past, she'd even set him up with some of her friends. She sighed - but of course that was before - when she didn't have a crush on him (becuse Michicko still refused to admit that she was in love with him. I mean, who could fall in love with a block-head like Kankurou?) She shook her head - in fact she didn't even know why she was getting so upset. Why did she even care? She and Kankurou were just friends - he certainly wouldn't care if she went on a date.

Michicko sighed again and got up from her couch where she'd been sitting and glaring at the wall for the last half hour. She rooted around until she found her sketch pad - her normal one, not one of the ones she reserved for Kankurou. This thought only served to make her angrier - why did she draw so many pictures of him anyway? She grabbed a pencil and opened her sketch pad to a clean page. Suddenly an image of Kankurou and Kimi holding hands popped into her head. She shook her head to try to get rid of it but it stayed there, taunting her, infuriating her. Eventually she gave up and began drawing it - she knew that'd be the only way to get rid of it. Or at least she hoped so.

Twenty minutes later, she was glaring at her finished sketch of Kankurou and Kimi. _'Darn that Kimi! What does he see in her anyway?!' _She grabbed her pencil and started furously mutilating the picture of Kimi. Suddenly she stopped and looked down at the sketch, '_What am I doing?! I can't believe I did something so juvenile," _Michicko thought as she slid back onto the couch, balling up the picture and throwing it at the wall as she did. 'This is ridiculous - I shouldn't be getting so worked up about anything - or anyone. I am a Suna kunoichi! I am confident! I am strong! I am IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANT HERE! " Michicko finished as she heard knocking on the door.

She stomped over to the door and wrenched it open, ready to tell off whoever it was. But her voice died when she saw Kankurou standing there.

"Hey Michicko,' he greeted her, smiling sheepishly.

"What do you want, Kankurou?" Maybe if she glared hard enough, he'd go away.

"I just brought you dinner," he responded, gesturing to the bag in his hand, "I know you said you weren't hungry but I figured that you would be eventually and I figured what kind of friend would I be if I let you starve?" He said laughing. Obviously the glare wasn't working.

"Thanks,' she responded uncertainly, 'Well I'll take it so you can get back to your date," she said, holding out her hand.

"Forget Kimi. I already took her home."

Michicko looked at him, startled, _'He ended his date early...for me?" _Her earlier anger began to dissipate. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" he looked away from her. How could he explain that he'd felt too guilty to continue the date - what with the image of her expression burned into his brain?

Michicko wanted to scream _Yes It matters! It matters a lot!_ but instead she just said, "No, I guess not."

"Well? Aren't you gonna let me in? I bought enough for both of us." Michicko moved aside and let Kankurou into her apartment. He handed her the bag as he passed, then went over to the couch and sat down. Michicko closed the door and went to the kitchen to take out the food.

Shinobi instincts caused Kankurou's eyes to automatically scan Michicko's small apartment - everything was in the same place it usually was, except for - 'What is that?" He said as he spotted the piece of paper in the corner. Michicko was still in the kitchen, putting things out. He got up and went over to where the paper was. He picked it up and was about to open it when, "Kankurou?"

He jumped at the sound of Michicko's voice and looked over his shoulder guiltily. Kankurou breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Michicko wasn't there, she'd called from the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Anything - doesn't matter."

"Ok." Kankurou turned back to the paper and began to open it but stopped when he heard Michicko's footsteps. Flustered he pushed the paper into his pocket and quickly straightened up. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that whatever was on the paper was important and that Michicko wouldn't want him to see it. Michicko came in with two plates, smiling as she set them down on the small, round table in the living room. Then she went back into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with the drinks. She and Kankurou sat down at the table.

Michicko took up her chopsticks, opened them and was about to take up a piece of meat when she noticed that Kankurou hadn't moved. "Kankurou? What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and caught her eyes, "Look Michicko, The real reason I came here is because I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Kimi. Look - she's just - I mean, she's not - I just don't want you to feel like - " He trailed off. To be honest, he wasn't sure exactly what he was apologizing for. He just hoped that the apology would erase whatever had caused Michicko to have that expression on her face that he'd seen earlier. It didn't help that when he'd said 'Kimi', she'd looked away.

"Kankurou. You don't have to apologize. I mean, I can't be mad at you for going out with the girl who says yes right," Michicko hoped that her joke would cut the growing tension in the room and stop the conversation before it entered territory that she was uncomfortable with.

Kankurou just studied her for a few minutes, unsure of how to interpret what she'd just said. "Michicko. Are you sure you're not upset about Kimi?"

The joke hadn't worked at all. In fact, it had made things worse. "Kankurou you can go out with whoever you want to. It has nothing to do with me."

_'She didn't answer the question.' _Kankurou considered pointing this out but he had a feeling that he didn't want to hear her real answer. After all, what if she was upset? Then he'd want to know why and he was sure that that would open up a can of worms. So instead he said, "If you say so. Come on - let's eat." Michicko could tell that this wouldn't be the end of the conversation but she was glad that it was done for the time being. "So,' she said in an effort to steer the conversation onto safer ground, "how's Gaara?"

A few hours later, Michicko was sleeping - curled up on her couch and Kankurou was about to leave. He looked down at her smiling faintly - she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping...beautiful too. He started guiltily and looked away. Although why should he? There was nothing wrong with what he'd thought.

He looked back at her and smiled again - she was beautiful. His eyes moved to her lips...and stayed there, _'I wonder what Michicko'd do if I just - No! I can't do that. I'm sure she'd kill me.' _Although considering the way she was acting earlier, maybe she wouldn't.

Kankurou sighed - he'd found himself thinking about Michicko more than ever lately. He'd chalked it up to the fact that she was the only girl he'd spent a significant amount of time with. That was in fact the reason that he'd called up Kimi. Yet at the end of the night, he'd found himself right where he'd started. With Michicko. This was another reason that he hadn't pursued the subject of his date further with her. Because he was a little uncertain about his feelings towards her. It was obvious that he was starting to see her as more than a friend...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

He gave Michicko one last look before he let himself out of her apartment. As he closed the door, he heard a rustling noise coming from his pocket. The paper! He'd forgotten all about it. Now that he was outside, he could open it without worrying about Michicko. As he made his way out to the street below, he pulled out the rumpled piece of paper and unfolded it and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

**A/N: **Well that's it for now. Ooh - a kind of cliffie. Tell me what you think of it. Did you like it - did you hate it? Should Kankurou have made her answer the question? Thanks to all my reviewers and Liz your second review totally inspired this scene. Btw, thanks too all the people who put this on their alert and/or favourite list! **PLEASE REVIEW - **since you got this far, you might as well.


	6. Sketch 6

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Portrait**

**Scene 6**

The next morning Michicko awoke at her usual time (around 6) feeling sore and cursing Kankurou because he didn't even have the decency to put her in her bed. She got up and, being a shinobi and therefore used to sleeping in awkward positions, quickly worked out the kinks in her body before starting her daily routine.

It wasn't until she was half-way through breakfast that she saw the open sketchpad and remembered the picture that she'd balled up the night before. A wave of shame washed over as she remembered how angry and spiteful she'd felt last night. She was sure that Kimi was indeed a good person and besides she thought with a guilty smile, _'Kankurou chose me over her.' _

She put down her bowl of cereal and made her way over to the dresser in the living room where she had thrown the paper. She dropped down and looked under and around the dresser. The paper, however was nowhere to be seen. Her heart rate sped up a little as she started searching for the paper throughout the living room. It wasn't there. Now her breathing had quickened and she was starting to hyperventilate.

She sank onto the couch, _'Calm down. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Kankurou didn't see it. Maybe I just threw it away and don't remember.' _But Michicko knew she was just grasping for an excuse. _'Maybe he just saw it on the floor and threw in the bin without looking at it.' _With that thought, she got up and searched all the garbage bins in her house, even the one in the kitchen but of course the picture wasn't there.

Michicko slumped back on the couch, starting to feel depressed. _'He saw it. Oh my gosh! What if that's the reason he was asking all those questions last night?! Oh no!' _Michicko sighed dejectedly and her head fell into her hands. A few seconds later, she looked up - determination obvious on her face. _'Fine. It's time to stop hiding. I'm going to tell Kankurou how I feel.' _And with that thought, Michicko got up and resumed her daily routine with renewed vigour.

When Gaara came home on Friday night, he found Kankurou lying on the couch, staring at a rumpled piece of paper. When Gaara went to bed that night, Kankurou was in the same position - lying on the couch with his eyes trained on the same piece of paper. When Gaara came downstairs the next morning, guess what? Kankurou's position hadn't changed.

Now more than a little worried because it was obvious (to Gaara anyway) that Kankurou hadn't slept that night, he decided that it was a time to rouse his brother from this odd stupor. Any attempt to talk to Kankurou the night before had resulted in Kankurou's eyes wandering to his face, watching him blankly for a few minutes and then returning to the cursed paper (because obviously whatever was on it had to be really evil to do this to his brother).

Gaara moved to the side of the couch, "Kankurou?" No response.

"Kankurou?" Gaara said as he sat on the couch and shook his brother's shoulder. Kankurou's body moved with Gaara's touch but other than that, nothing happened.

"Kankurou." No response again.

Gaara sighed - he didn't want to do this but it seemed he'd have to get serious. "Kankurou, if you don't look at me right now, I'll...burn Karasu." No response...no wait! Was that a twitch? Gaara breathed out a sigh of relief.

In a manner very similar to a robot's, Kankurou turned to his brother. Then he blinked and sat up, shaking his head as though waking from a deep sleep. "Gaara?"

Gaara frowned slightly, "Kankurou what's wrong? You've been staring at that piece of paper all night."

Kankurou sighed and looked at his brother, "Gaara...I think...that Michicko likes me."

Gaara struggled back a smile - so Kankurou had finally figured it out (at the same time he felt like sweatdropping because his brother had taken so long to do so) but since he was supposed to be clueless, he kept his expression neutral. "But you already know that Michicko likes you. You and Michicko - san are friends."

"No. That's not what I mean. I mean as a friend that's closer than a friend."

"Oh! Is that a bad thing?"

Kankurou looked at his brother and sighed again, "I dunno."

"Well do you like her like that?"

"That's what I've been thinking about actually. I think that I'm beginning to."

Gaara smiled slightly, "Well that's good then. I'm glad that you've found someone to love and share your life with."

Kankurou laughed and slipped an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Don't go getting ahead of yourself now. Just because Michicko and I get along well doesn't mean that we're soul mates. There's no guarantee that anything between us would even work it. It might just ruin our friendship."

Seeing Kankurou's eyes darken with this comment, Gaara realized what was really bothering him. "So you're worried that if you two go out and it doesn't work out, you won't even be able to remain friends?"

"That's exactly it."

"Hmm," Gaara and Kankurou sat in silence, contemplating this issue.

"What would you do if you were in this situation Gaara?" Gaara looked at Kankurou, surprised - why would Kankurou ask him for relationship advice? Although Gaara had developed friendships with some people his age in Sunagakure as well as some Konohans like Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura with his siblings' help, he was still somewhat inexperienced socially so he couldn't understand why his brother would want his input. "Do you really want to know what I think?"

Seeing Gaara's hesitation, Kankurou squeezed his shoulders affectionately, "Hey. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could help. So what would you do?"

Gaara smiled again - grateful for his brother's reassurance - it was good to know that his brother trusted him enough not only to confide in him but even to ask for his advice. "Well, if dying taught me anything, it's to make the most of every day and by extension, every opportunity. It's true that there's a possibilty that things won't work out between you and Michicko - san but there's also a possibilty that they will. And if you're worried about your friendship - well the two of you have been friends for years and I don't see why you'd let something like a failed relationship ruin that. If you both really want to remain friends if the relationship doesn't work out, then I imagine that you'll do whatever it takes to regain your friendship."

When Gaara was done, Kankurou just stared at him - Gaara started to get a little concerned that Kankurou had not responded. "Wow. That's - wow. You know what Gaara, you're right. I'm going to ask Michicko out. For real this time."

Gaara suppressed another smile as he said, "Well Kankurou. I have a feeling that this time she'll say yes." Kankurou got up and stretched - his body was stiff from staying in the same position overnight. Gaara got up, pleased about the conversation and started to make his way to the kitchen but he stopped when he heard his brother say, "Wait. Did you say you'd _BURN_ Karasu?!"

**A/N: **Another scene down - well I hope that one was to your liking. Y'all are probably thinking that I have no life considering how quickly I'm updating. Well I do have a life - I'm just willing to ignore it in favour of churning out this story. Lol! Thanks again to my faithful and first time reviewers - it's good to know that my simple story can bring a little appreciation to a neglected Naruto character - poor Kanky! Although he'll totally have more fangirls after everyone sees Shippuden - lol! Anyway I think Scene 7 might be the last - I'm not sure yet how I want things to progress. Did you think Kankurou over-reacted? I do but I really wanted to write the scene like that. Was Gaara's speech too cliche? I want to know what you think! Thanks again for reading. **JOIN THE REVIEW REVOLUTION TODAY!**


	7. Sketch 7

**A/N:** This is not the end of the story - there is another part but I figured that this is a good place to end this scene. I have another, 2nd part to this scene planned (actually it's written but I've still gotta type it up) so it'll be up soon - hopefully tonight. I wrote an extra little funny scene but I'm thinking maybe it doesn't fit in well enough with the story. I'm still not sure if I'll upload it. Thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters and alerters!!! I hope this one's to your liking - I changed it around a lot because I wanted it to be something along the lines of just right. **I REALLY WANT REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! Thanks.**

**Portrait**

**Scene 7**

When Michicko heard the knock on her door at 6 that afternoon, she knew it was Kankurou before she opened the door. All the time she was waiting for him to get there, she'd been calm but now as she made her way over to the door, her nerves started to get the better of her and she wondered if she shouldn't just ignore him and hope that he went away. But no, she knew she couldn't do that - she'd made up her mind and there was no turning back. She opened the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

For a minute there was a strange but not uncomfortable silence as they regarded each other. Then Michicko moved aside, "Come on in."

Kankurou walked in and Michicko followed him to the couch where they both sat down. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out the paper and wordlessly handed it to her.

Michicko took a deep breath and said, "Hold on a minute. I've got something to show you," before getting up and leaving. She went into her bedroom, rummaged around under her bed and pulled out two sketchpads (there was another one under there but she didn't want him to see _those_ pictures). Then she returned to the living room, dropped down next to the couch and searched under it until she found another sketch pad.

Kankurou, serious as this moment was supposed to be, couldn't help it as his eyes wandered downwards while Michicko was rooting under the couch. "Kankurou!" Upon noticing where his eyes were, Michicko threw the dusty, newly unearthed sketch pad at him.

He grinned sheepishly, inwardly chastising himself for being so weak, "Sorry - I couldn't help it."

Michicko rolled her eyes as she dusted her clothes and sat back on the couch, "You could've tried."

Kankurou ignored her statement and instead focused his attention on the sketchpads in front of him. He opened them and began looking through the contents, becoming more and more surprised as he came across picture upon picture of himself. When he'd looked at the last picture, he looked up at Michicko with a shocked expression on his face, "What does this mean, Michicko?"

Michicko, who had been staring anxiously at Kankurou for the past few minutes, mow looked away and fixed her eyes on the floor, "It means I like you. That's all."

He looked from her back to the sketchpads, "Wow. And here I thought that you never drew me."

Michicko shrugged, "Well you were wrong."

Kankurou was still in shock however at the number of pictures, "There are so many. How long have you been doing this?"

"Two years."

"Two years! You've liked me for two years and you never said anything!"

Now Michicko raised her head and turned to look at Kankurou straight in the eyes, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you were ready. I want a serious relationship and I know that you don't want that. That's why you're going out with girls like Kimi."

Kankurou sighed, _'Kimi again?' _but he kept silent, thinking about the other part of what Michicko had said. After thinking about it for awhile, he said, "What do you want me to say Michicko? I want to have fun. We're still young you know."

"Yeah and we're also shinobi. We don't have a set life expectancy. I know we're still young but I want to have a family. I don't know which mission's going to be my last."

"Don't say that!" Michicko jumped, shocked by the force with which he'd said it. "I'm sorry...I - I just don't want to think about that."

"I know. I hate thinking about it too but...we have to."

They both settled subconsciously into the couch, thinking about their lives as shinobi. Eventually Kankurou broke the silence that was threatening to stifle them both, "Michicko."

She turned and looked at him expectantly.

"Go out with me."

She didn't have to ask if he was serious - it was obvious. A faint smile and then, "Sure."


	8. Sketch 8

**Portrait**

**Scene 8**

Michicko felt like literally jumping for joy but she (just barely) managed to restrain herself. Kankurou surprised her then by jumping up and holding out a hand to her, "Well come on then - let's go!"

Michicko just blinked, "Wait - you meant now?!"

"Yeah. No time like the present, right? Let's go."

"What! No way!"

Kankurou looked at her as though she was crazy, "Why not?"

"Hello! This is supposed to be a **real **date. Just because we're really good friends doesn't mean you should treat me any differently than your usual dates. You were dressed a lot nicer than that yesterday!"

Kankurou sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me. You're the one who was just going on about how we're shinobi and blah, blah, blah so I just figured you'd want to get a move on things."

Michicko smiled, "Thanks but it's ok. I waited two years, I can wait one more day."

Kankurou shrugged, "If you say so. I'm gonna head out then. What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? Seven?"

She nodded, trying to suppress her excitement but Kankurou could see it in her voice, in her eyes, in her smile, "Seven is perfect."

She opened the door and he walked out into the hallway. He turned around with the intention of saying good-bye but was pleasantly surprised when Michicko pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him. He responded almost immediately and when they pulled apart seconds later, he was wearing a grin that was rivalled only by the Cheshire Cat's, "I thought you said you could wait one more day."

Michicko smiled mischievously, "I don't mind waiting for a date but I was sick and tired of waiting for that."

They both burst out laughing at this. "You know," Kankurou said when he caught himself, "dating you looks like it'll be a lot of fun."

Michicko mock-slapped him, "So it wasn't gonna be fun before?!" Then she narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't get any ideas - that was a one time thing. I'll have you know that I don't even kiss on the first date."

"Well then it's a good thing this isn't a first date," Kankurou murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

Michicko put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away, "I don't think so Kurou - kun. We're going to have to see how our date goes first."

"Aaw Michicko - chan," Kankurou whined.

"Bye bye Kurou - kun," Michicko said in a sickly sweet tone as she pulled away from him.

Kankurou gave her a look and said, "_Please_ don't call me that."

She laughed, "I was just joking," she said as she tip - toed to kiss him on the cheek.

Kankurou, however had other ideas and moved his head at the last moment so instead of his cheek, Michicko's lips met his. When they broke apart, Kankurou was smirking, "Just can't get enough of me, eh?"

Now it was Michicko's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh please! You kissed me that time! Now go home," she said laughing as she retreated into her apartment. She was about to close the door when Kankurou stopped her, "Michicko?"

She looked up, surprised, "Yeah?"

"You were right you know - about me not wanting a serious relationship but I want you to know that for you, I'd make the effort."

Smiling fondly, she stepped out and hugged him tightly, "Honestly Kankurou, that was all I needed to know." With that, she went back inside, closed the door of her apartment and slumped against it, grinning like an idiot.

A genuine smile graced Kankurou's face as he made his way out of Michicko's apartment building to the street. "Her kisses are sweet - just like I expected."

He had just reached street level when he heard a noise that was very similar to "Yes!" come from upstairs. He stopped and chuckled to himself before beginning his journey back home - it seemed that what he'd said to Michicko had finally sunk in.

THE END

**A/N:** **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** Tell me what you think. Was Kankurou's last line too cliche? I thought so but I honestly didn't know what else to have him say. Suggestions are welcome. Btw, I've got a GaaraxOC fic out called **An Unknown Engagement** which will continue the romance of KankurouxMichicko as a sub-plot. Please check it out! Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Prequel

**A/N: **So if you've got this on Story Alert, I'm sure you're surprised at this update. The main point of this scene is to explain how Kankurou began to see Michicko in a different way because I realized that although I explained Michicko's POV pretty well, Kankurou's wasn't as well developed. Also I love this couple and I really wanted to write something else with them. I hope that this scene fits in with the previous ones and in this chapter, I included a description of Michicko (but it may not be how you pictured her and if you want to keep your own interpretation, that's okay with me.)

**Portrait**

**Prequel**

Michicko moved methodically through her living room, cleaning just about everything in sight and as she flitted from one thing to another, Kankurou followed her. Well, not literally.

Kankurou was, in fact, seated on the couch, his legs stretched out and resting on the table in front of him but his eyes followed Michicko's every move. His gaze was sharp, scrutinizing and...annoying.

"Kankurou, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to throw this at you," Michicko said suddenly, breaking Kankurou's concentration. Then she shook the cloth in her hand (for emphasis, he supposed) and turned back to the window she was cleaning.

Frowning at the interruption but unwilling to incur Michicko's wrath, he turned away and focused instead on the coffee table.

You see, Kankurou had a dilemma and he was currently at Michicko's apartment trying to solve it.

Kankurou settled into the couch and closed his eyes, then tried to picture Michicko in his head. What came to mind was an image of her the day they'd met almost eight years before - the short girl with bright, hazel eyes and dark hair held back by a Suna hitai-ite. He smiled subconsciously at the mental image - that was the Michicko he knew (and found himself to be rather fond of), that girl. His current problem was that he'd finally realized that she wasn't, in fact, a girl anymore, now she was -

"Kankurou!" His eyes snapped open and Michicko (the new Michicko, that is) came into view. "I need to sweep here - and your feet are blocking me," she said, a frown on her face, one hand on her hip and the other holding a broom.

Wordlessly, he removed his feet and watched as she started sweeping. His eyes ran down her figure slowly - fundamentally it was the same - the same hazel eyes, bright now with annoyance, the same dark hair held back this time by a black bandanna but the rest of her, well the rest of her was certainly different. He frowned - why hadn't he noticed this change before? I mean, looking at her now, it was kind of obvious.

Suddenly Kankurou's vision was obstructed as the cloth (which he'd thought that she was done with) hit him squarely in the face. Now quite annoyed himself, Kankurou removed the cloth and glared at the offending female who had dropped the broom and was standing to the side of the couch, the frown on her face set even deeper, "What was that for?"

"You were looking at me again," she said simply.

"So I can't look at you now?"

"Not like that!" She rejoined, her exasperation obvious.

Deciding that it would probably be easier to play dumb, he replied, "Like what?"

"Like - like...like you're trying to put a new puppet together and I'm a piece of it but you can't, for the life of you, figure out where I'm supposed to go."

Kankurou sat back and allowed himself time to properly comprehend her analogy. _'Well she hit the nail on the head, didn't she?'_ he thought wryly but his actual response to Michicko was a dry one, "Don't flatter yourself - you're not half as complicated as a puppet."

He watched as her eyes narrowed in annoyance and he was sure that if she hadn't already thrown the cloth at him, she'd have done it now. _"Kankurou..." _Hearing the dangerous tone in her voice, he decided not to aggravate her any further and instead did the next best thing - changed the subject. "That reminds me, do you want to go out with me?"

The expression on her face showed both confusion (probably as she tried to figure out how their argument led him there) and exasperation and in an effort to forestall her refusal, he said, "Before you decline, don't you want to know where I'd take you?"

"Somehow I doubt that's going to change my mind but fine, tell me."

He grinned as he uttered his next statement - surely she wouldn't say no to this, "Temari's wedding."

"You want me to be your date to Temari's wedding?" Michicko replied, dropping to the couch next to him, her frustration seemingly forgotten.

"Yeah."

She eyed him (rather suspiciously, he thought) and then asked, "Why me? I'm sure there are a ton of girls you could get to go with you."

He shrugged, "You're probably right but if I go with you, then I know for sure that I won't be bored. You actually make pretty good company - when you're not throwing things at me that is."

Smiling despite herself, Michicko replied, "Well this time, you deserved it. Sure I'll go with you to Temari's wedding - BUT don't think that means I'm actually going out with you."

"But you said yes."

"Yeah - to go to Temari's wedding."

Kankurou frowned - he'd flattered her and for what - to be insulted in return? "So I don't really matter at all then. That's fine, that's okay - I understand. It's never about me, it's always Temari or Gaara."

Rolling her eyes, Michicko raised herself off of the couch and went to pick up the broom, "Don't even start with the self pity, Kankurou. No one's buying it. You're just as important as your siblings and you know it. And," she added after a few minutes, turning back to look at him, "you're the most important to me."

Kankurou blinked and then shook his head as he replied, "That has got to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me. Thanks though," he continued, getting up.

She had begun to sweep again but stopped when she noticed him rise, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. It's time I get back anyway," he said, stretching.

"Okay. Well I'll see you."

"Of course," he said as he made his way over to the front door to let himself out. Then as he opened the front door, he turned back to her and said, grinning, "And by the way, I am going to count that as a yes. Later." He slipped out the door and started down the stairs but not before a muffled "No, it's not!" made it's way to his ears.

It wasn't until he was about halfway home that he realized that he still hadn't solved his dilemma.

**A/N: **Also in case you were wondering why Michiko seemed so annoyed in the scene, it's because she's working really hard cleaning and Kankurou's sitting on his butt relaxing. sigh Once again, I portray Kankurou in a negative light. Sorry. Oh, and Merry Christmas!


	10. Bonus Scene

**Portrait**

**Bonus Scene**

**(takes place several months before the other prequel)**

Michicko awoke to the sound of knocking - loud, persistent, _annoying_ knocking. Frowning, she turned over and pulled the pillows over her head, _'Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away.'_

Her plan didn't work however because the knocking only stopped for a second and then started again even louder. Scowling in frustration, Michicko turned over and hopped out of bed and then started to the door, _'I just pray that's not a messenger from the Kazekage. I _just _got back from a mission, he can't possibly want me to do something else so soon_.'

By the time she was done thinking, she had reached the front door and she wrenched it open, simultaneously opening her mouth to tell off whoever was there, messenger or not, "What are you - "

"Michicko." She stopped when she recognized the person in front of her and then she became alarmed as she noted the solemn expression on his face.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

Kankurou shook his head slowly but didn't answer her question, saying instead, "Can I crash here?"

Nodding, Michicko stepped back and allowed him entry. She watched as he walked in and plopped down onto her couch, pulling off his hood in the process. _'Something's up,'_ she thought as she observed his behaviour. Quickly, she closed and locked her apartment door and then crossed over to where he was, splayed out now amongst the cushions.

"So?"

He looked up, seemingly confused, "So what?"

"What are you doing here? You and Temari have a fight already?" Temari had returned from Konoha that very day and though Michicko knew that the two didn't always get along, she couldn't imagine that they had fallen out so quickly.

He turned away from her and settled into the couch, throwing over his shoulder, "I don't wanna talk about it."

She considered him for a second and then turned away, knowing that pushing him was never the way to get him to open up. He didn't respond to coaxing, only violence which at the moment, she didn't quite have the energy to employ. "Fine - well, I'm going back to bed. Good night," she said, her voice quiet as she turned away and started in the direction of her room.

"Michicko."

She was almost at her bedroom door when he spoke. She halted instantly and turned back to him, "Yeah?"

His purple face peered over the couch at her, "I'm cold."

She rolled her eyes, then turned away and entered her bedroom, emerging a few seconds later with a blanket which she dumped quite unceremoniously on him before leaving again.

She slipped into bed and pulled her own blanket over her before settling in and closing her eyes. She lay there and waited for sleep to come, aware that Kankurou was just a wall away, wide awake.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and sat up, sighing - it seemed that although her body was tired, her mind was unable to rest. Kankurou's arrival had set it off and so she decided to just allow herself to think.

She found her mind drifting to the topic of the boy next door and she wondered (certainly not for the first time) why she put up with him, why she allowed him to spend the night at her place when he fought with his sister. It wouldn't kill him to go home. She'd even let him sleep in her room when she was living at home, forcing her to have to sneak him out before her parents woke up.

Michicko laughed quietly as she thought of all the near scrapes she'd gotten into with Kankurou,_ 'Having him around's certainly made life interesting.' _She continued to immerse herself in memories of her and Kankurou and so didn't even notice when she began to feel drowsy. She had just begun to doze off when she heard it - a tentative knock on her bedroom door.

"Kankurou." She heard the door open and then he entered - the room was so dark that she could barely make him out in his black clothing. The only part of him that she could see clearly was the face paint, illuminated in the faint light from the moon.

She remained silent, afraid of saying the wrong thing and he remained by the door, his discomfort obvious even in the darkness and the silence. He was just about to turn and leave when she spoke, "Get in."

He turned to her suddenly, eyes wide and unbelieving, "What?"

She turned slightly, away from his baulking frame and replied, "Get in. And keep your hands to yourself."

His face relaxed and he rolled his eyes as he rejoined, "You don't need to tell me that - trust me, you've got nothing to worry about." By the end of his statement, he was standing on the opposite side of the bed and he climbed in, slowly, painstakingly.

Michicko frowned and looked away, edging closer to her end of the bed so that she didn't accidentally touch him. Suddenly she regretted her rash decision as he settled in beside her, for surely this was not a position she'd ever imagined she'd be in with him.

Kankurou looked over at her and observing her discomfort, sat up, "Look if you want me to go - "

"No, stay. It's fine, a little weird but fine," she replied as she lay back, turning away again.

He waited until she was settled before lying back himself, folding his arms behind his head. There was an awkward pause then that lasted for several minutes and then Kankurou spoke, "She's getting married."

"Temari?"

She felt the bed move as he nodded.

"To Nara-san?"

"Yeah. Stupid deer-boy," he responded, anger creeping into his voice.

Michicko was surprised and yet she wasn't. She knew that he approved (grudgingly but it was there nonetheless) of Temari's relationship with the shadow user and so his reaction to the news was a little strange. Surely, he must have realized that this was coming, after all he couldn't imagine that Temari would continue this long distance relationship with Shikamaru forever.

But as she glanced at him, able to discern more of him now that he was closer to her, her surprise disappeared. He knew, he must have but he had not yet accepted it. And now that it was happening, he had no choice.

"What did you say when she told you?"

"Congratulations." She was sure that he had too, in the most sarcastic, insincere voice he could muster.

"And then you left."

He nodded but he didn't have to. After all, it wasn't really a question.

"Do you know what the worst part of it is?"

She shook her head, although deep down, she knew.

"I feel bad. I feel bad for not being happy for her because,' he paused,' because she deserves this and I know that she deserves it. And I'm just being stupid and selfish and immature. I know that's what she's thinking and the crappy thing is that she's right."

Michicko propped herself up on an elbow and turned to Kankurou. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes fixed on some point on the wall as he mentally beat himself up. A million things ran through her mind but what she said was, "Are you?"

"What? Stupid, selfish and immature?"

"No, I already know that," she responded, chuckling softly. "Are you happy for her?"

He glanced at her and then back to the wall, "Yeah, I guess. It's just that...if she marries deer boy, then she's going to have to move to Konoha. I don't understand how can she do that? How can she leave Suna?!"

Michicko heard the echo in his words, the question within the question. And she didn't know how to respond - she really wanted to reach out and hug him and hope that it would be enough. But she knew him and so she knew that it wouldn't be. Defeated, she responded, "I don't know."

"Yeah, well neither do I," he replied, a sigh wrapped up in his words.

"It's not because she loves him more."

"What?" he replied, turning to her but now, she was looking away.

"You heard me. She loves you - you don't have to worry about that."

He frowned and turned back to the wall, "That's not the problem."

"I know what the problem is but there's nothing you can do about it." And that, essentially, was the problem - that there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked at her, trying and failing to look irritated, then shrugged and laid back, "Aren't you going to go to sleep? It's late."

She laid back, forgetting now to maintain her distance, "Are you? Because I'm not gonna be able to get to sleep, if you're lying next to me awake."

"Don't worry about it - I won't keep you up. Now go to sleep - I'm sure you're tired."

She hated to say it but she was partly glad that he didn't want to talk anymore - she honestly didn't know what to say in this situation. "Good night. Oh! And thanks for caring," she responded, turning her back to him and curling up.

He glanced over at her, then looked back at the wall and rolled his eyes. He didn't speak again until any number of minutes had elapsed and he was almost sure that she was asleep. "Thanks," he muttered, almost under his breath and he waited, half hoping that she hadn't heard what he'd said.

All was quiet for awhile and then out of darkness came a reply, "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

She shifted a bit under the covers, "We both know that I wasn't. But I did! Now good night, Kurou-kun," she finished, her voice suddenly taking on a sugary sweet overtone.

He rolled his eyes again, then turned away from her. _'Just for that, I'm not gonna say anything.'_

* * *

The next morning, when Michicko awoke, her face was just inches away from Kankurou's and it was in that very instant that she realized, that given the opportunity, she could (and would) spend the rest of her life with him.

It took her months, however, to actually accept that revelation.

* * *

A/N: ...So, if you don't tell my beta that I wrote this, I won't either. Gosh, this scene was ridiculously difficult to write - I just hope it wasn't in vain (please say it works out with the rest of the story!) I really, really hope it doesn't suck. So in case you were wondering when Michicko began to have feelings for Kankurou, this should answer your question.

And Nana, I put an awkward pause JUST FOR YOU! Love you reviewers - you make my day (hint, hint).


	11. Extra Sketch

**Portrait**

**(takes place several months after Gaara is appointed as Kazekage)**

**Extra Sketch**

Michicko exhaled slowly as she dropped her weapons. Then she lowered herself to the ground of the training area and lay back slowly, eyes closed, to allow herself to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes as a long shadow fell over her, "Hey. Long time no see."

Kankurou shrugged, frowning, "I've been here for awhile - you should've sensed my chakra."

Michicko closed her eyes to keep from rolling them, "That's why you're a Jounin and I'm not."

Kankurou frowned and gave her a look which she sensed even with her eyes closed.

"I'll work on it, okay?"

Kankurou eyed her, then shrugged and took a seat next to her, "Whatever. It's up to you whether you want to be a Jounin or not."

Michicko chose to ignore the feigned indifference in his words. She had just finished training - honestly, all she wanted to do right then was relax. She turned to him, "So I haven't seen you around for awhile. Are you swamped with missions now?"

She was vaguely aware of a movement of his hood, "No, Temari and I have been helping Gaara get sorted out. You wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork that's piled up. I certainly don't envy him."

Michicko opened her eyes suddenly, then blinked a few times before speaking next, "Kankurou-kun?"

He turned to her, the purple standing out on his features, "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering about this for awhile and, well I just want to know...did you want to be Kazekage?"

Kankurou blinked, startled - it was hard to read his expressions when he was in his puppeteer garb but Michicko had spent enough time with him to be able to determine his expressions. He turned away from her then, his body suddenly tense and rigid.

He didn't respond right away and she started to get anxious, afraid that she had offended him, "I don't have anything against Gaara-sama of course, I just wanted to know..."

Kankurou scoffed and shook his head, "It's cool but I mean, come on Michicko - could you really see me as Kazekage? We both know I haven't got that kind of patience - I'd butt heads with the counsel all the time and I'd tell off some important, foreign ambassador and I'd walk out of a meeting if things were moving too slowly or if someone annoyed me and - "

"Kankurou-kun," she cut in, "you haven't answered my question."

He fell quiet again and turned to look at the ground between his feet. She noted that his fingers were twitching - a nervous habit that she was sure he'd picked up in the puppet brigades (he wasn't the first puppeteer she'd seen doing that).

Eventually he spoke, "It wasn't my dream, if that's what you thought - but sure, it crossed my mind once or twice. I mean I didn't really have a choice - I had to think about it, being the Kazekage's son and all that," he paused then, thinking - the twitching had stopped - then resumed speaking, "I don't regret the counsel's decision though - not for a minute."

Michicko nodded and opened her mouth to respond, assuming that he was done but to her surprise, he continued, "This position will be good for Gaara. He really has changed, you know and it's easier for me and Temari to see that because we live with him and we fight alongside him but the villagers are reluctant to believe it." He frowned, "I guess I can't really blame them - they don't see him the way we do - they can't, not yet but hopefully, as Kazekage, he'll be able to show the village just how far he's come. He wants this. He needs this," he finished quietly, eyes distant, lips curled up into a faint, wistful smile.

Michicko considered him silently, amazed by the change in the boy next to her. He was so different from how he'd been when they'd first met - less outspoken, less arrogant, less headstrong. And his attitude toward his brother - well that was almost a full three sixty degrees. Who would've thought that he'd be trying so hard to get the village to recognize the boy who until fairly recently he'd also considered a terror and a monster?

_'Looks like Gaara's not the only one who's changed,'_ Michicko thought, smiling fondly at him.

Kankurou nearly jumped when he turned his gaze back to her and found her watching him like that, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Michicko shrugged and turned away from him, still smiling, "No reason. No reason at all."

He sighed and rose, then held his arm out to Michicko who took it and helped herself up, "Well, you aren't gonna make it to Jounin status practicing on your own - let's spar." He laughed when he noted her reluctant expression, "What's wrong? Afraid you can't keep up?"

Michicko's eyes flashed and she lifted her weapons once again, _'Less arrogant, my foot!' _"Oh, we'll see about that," she said, disappearing and re-appearing behind him before firing two shuriken at his head.

He dodged them easily, then released Karasu from its' scroll. _'Oh boy,' _Michicko thought as she saw it, _'he's not kidding around. I'll really have to be on the ball here.'_

With that thought, she geared herself up for what ended up being a tiring, strenuous, thoroughly enjoyable fight for both parties involved.

**A/N: I read a fic where the author talked about Kankurou being Kazekage. Truth be told, I couldn't really see it so I wanted to address the issue (and write more MichikoxKankurou, of course!) Let me know what you think.**


	12. Wedding Bells, Part 1

**Portrait**

**Bonus Scene**

"We're here," Kankurou said as he and Michicko stopped in front of the open gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Michicko sighed, "Finally! That three days seemed like forever. So we're going to see the Hokage first, right?"

Kankurou nodded, "Of course. Come on - let's go."

Michicko nodded and followed him into the village. They showed their passes to the guards on duty, then started to make their way to the Hokage's Tower.

Michicko looked around at the village as she passed, smiling appreciatively at everything, "I'm so glad Temari-san decided to have the wedding here."

Kankurou turned to look at her, "Why?"

She nodded, "I just love it here - it's so peaceful. Sometimes I even forget I'm in a ninja village."

"Hmm," Kankurou raised an eyebrow - when he was here, he was always _painfully_ aware of the fact that this was a ninja village. Then again, that probably had a lot to do with his involvement in the invasion attempt on Konoha however many years ago.

He shrugged, "I'm just glad I get a vacation."

Michicko chuckled, "Well, I don't know how much of a vacation it'll be - I'm sure Temari-san will find things for us to do."

He rolled his eyes as they entered Hokage Tower, "Don't remind me."

They made their way upstairs, then down a long hallway to the Hokage's office. Kankurou knocked sharply and after a short pause, a stern, female voice called out, "Come in."

Kankurou opened the door and entered, Michicko following close behind. Tsunade sat up and turned her keen gaze on them, "Ah, Kankurou-san, you're here already? The wedding isn't until next week."

Kankurou bowed to her, then responded, "Temari wanted me to get here early to bring some stuff for her from home."

Tsunade nodded, "That's understandable," then turned to Michicko, narrowing her eyes inquisitively, "You look familiar."

Michicko bowed hastily, then said, "Well, I've passed through here once or twice on the way home from missions."

Tsunade nodded, eyes widening in recognition, "Right, I remember now. Michicko?"

Michicko nodded, "That's it."

Tsunade nodded and looked down at her desk, frowning, "Well, your sister didn't say you were bringing a date so we only prepared one residence. Is that okay with you, Michicko-san? You two are together, right?"

Michicko's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to correct Tsunade but seemed unable to form any words.

"No, we're not actually," Kankurou finally responded, "But it's not a problem. You don't mind rooming with me, right Michicko?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't. That's fine. I don't want you to go out of your way for me," she finished, looking earnestly at Tsunade.

Tsunade shrugged, "Well, good - that saves me a lot of trouble. Now I just need someone to show you to - "

She frowned as a knock interrupted her words. "Who is it?"

Her question was answered by a bark. She smiled, _'Perfect timing.' _"Come in, Kiba."

The door opened and Kiba entered, Akamaru at his heels, "Hey Tsunade-sama. I've got that mission report for you." He stopped speaking when he realized that there were other occupants in the room, "Kankurou! Hey man, long time no see. You're here for Temari's wedding, right?"

Kankurou grinned, "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I - "

"Wave Country," Michicko muttered, watching Kiba curiously.

Kiba turned to her, "What? Sorry."

"I met you - in Wave Country, a few months ago."

Kiba cocked his head in confusion, studying her, then a grin broke over his face as he remembered, "Yeah! You were the waitress at that breakfast place I used to go to." Then he stepped back as he observed her headband, "Wait - you're really a Sand ninja? Wow. You fooled me."

Michicko's reply was stalled by someone clearing her throat. Tsunade frowned, "You three can continue this reunion on the way to the official residences. Kiba, give me that mission report, take these keys and show them to their lodgings please."

Kiba handed over the mission report, took the keys from Tsunade and bowed, "All right. Come on, you two and Akamaru!" After bowing to Tsunade, Kankurou and Michicko followed Kiba out.

They made their way out of the Hokage's office and then started in the direction of the official residences. When Michicko was sufficiently out of earshot, Kiba turned to Kankurou and said, "Hey. Is she your girlfriend?"

Kankurou shook his head, "What? No. Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Well," Kiba said matter-of-factly, "she is here with you. So...she's not off limits, right?"

Kankurou suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable, "Off limits?"

"Yeah, I just want to know if I can ask her out."

Kankurou frowned, his discomfort growing, "Ask her out? She's only here for a week."

"So? That just makes it better."

Kankurou sighed and shook his head, "No, she's not off limits. There's nothing going on between the two of us."

Kiba turned to watch Michicko, who was a little way ahead of them with Akamaru and a grin appeared on his face, "Good."

Kankurou frowned - for some reason, he really didn't like that grin.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Kiba said as they reached the apartment. He took out the keys and opened the door, then gestured to Michicko, "Ladies first." 

"Thank you very much," she responded as she passed by him and went inside. "See, Kankurou," she called from within, "that's what you call a gentleman."

Kiba grinned and followed her in and Kankurou entered last, frowning and rolling his eyes at Kiba's back.

Michiko and Kankurou dropped their bags in the middle of the large living room and looked around.

"There's only one bedroom," Michicko noted.

Kankurou shrugged, "We can alternate."

Michicko eyed him, "Or you could sleep on the couch."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow, "I think you're forgetting whose residence this really is."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah - the Hokage's." Then she laughed at the expression on his face, "Fine - we'll alternate"

Kiba turned to them, "Well, I've got to run but I'll definitely see you two later." He turned to go, then turned back and said to Michicko, "Wait - I don't know your name."

Michicko smiled, "Shiraishi Michicko."

Kiba nodded, "I'll be sure to remember that. I'm Inuzuka Kiba, by the way and this guy here is Akamaru."

"Nice to meet you, both of you," Michicko replied, patting Akamaru on the head.

"Well, later you two," Kiba said, going out the way he came. After he left, Michicko closed the door and turned back to Kankurou.

"So, to Temari's next, right?"

* * *

**A/N: So this one's a two-parter. It was supposed to be one long prequel but I don't have enough time to write the rest tonight. I'll try to have it up by Tuesday, God willing. So I know I'm supposed to be working on An Unknown Engagement but I just keep thinking about Michiko and Kankurou. After I do the second part to this, I'll try to go back to An Unknown Engagement. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Wedding Bells, Part 2

**Portrait**

**Bonus Scene 2**

**Part 2**

Michicko had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. She got up from the couch, (on which she'd spent the night) walked over to the door and opened it.

"Inuzuka-san! Hey. Hi, Akamaru," Michicko said, smiling warmly as she bent down to pet Akamaru's head.

Kiba grinned, "Hey Michicko-san. You know you don't need to be so formal - you can just call me Kiba."

"Okay, I will. Um, you know Kankurou's still sleeping so if you wanted to see him..."

Kiba shrugged, "That's okay. I really came to see you anyway."

Michicko raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Have you ever been here before?"

Michicko frowned a little, trying to figure out what that could have to do with why he wanted to see her, "Yeah, once or twice. Just in passing though."

Kiba's grin grew wider, "So you've never really walked around the village and seen what it's like then?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, then you should let me show you around - I know this place like the back of my hand."

Michicko's expression was caught between a smile and a frown, "I...don't know, I mean, I promised Temari - "

"Come on - you'll be back in no time. Akamaru'd really like it," Kiba said and as if to prove his point, Akamaru whined loudly and nuzzled Michicko's feet.

She laughed, "Okay. Just let me leave a note for Kankurou so he won't think I just ditched him," she said, already turning around. She quickly found a pen and paper, then scribbled a note to Kankurou. "Hmm, now I just need to put it somewhere where I'm sure he'll see it," she said, straightening up.

Kiba, who hadn't moved from the doorway, spoke, "Why don't you put it on his head? He won't miss it there."

Michicko laughed, "That won't work. What if he turns over and it falls off? No, I know just the place to put it."

"Where's that?" Kiba asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

"The fridge," she declared and Kiba started to laugh, "he's sure to look there." With that, she disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared a few minutes later sans papier. "Now let's go," she said, grabbing her forehead protector and fastening it around her hair before walking out and closing the door behind her.

**A/N: So I know I said this was a two-parter but I really haven't the time to put up any more tonight. Btw, this scene takes place two days after their arrival and this little segment is a prequel to the action of the story - it takes place about four months before the story. I really hope it fits in with the story itself, it's supposed to. Hope you liked it!**


	14. Wedding Bells, Part 3

**Portrait**

**Bonus Scene 2**

**Part 3**

Temari looked up just as Kankurou walked through the front door. She frowned, "Kankurou, where have you been? You said you'd be here by ten!"

He shrugged, "Sorry about that. I was waiting for Michicko."

Temari blinked, then narrowed her eyes as she realized that he was alone, "Okay. So where is she?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. Around the village somewhere."

Temari frowned in confusion, "What? I don't understand. Explain - properly."

He sighed, "When I woke up this morning, she wasn't there but there was a note on the fridge that said that she was just going out for a little while with Kiba and that'd she'd be back before it was time to come here. I waited, she didn't come so I left - she knows how to get here and even if she doesn't, Kiba does."

Temari remained silent for a few minutes, thinking, then said, "And you're okay with that?"

He frowned, "Of course not. I wasted a whole hour waiting for her."

Temari chuckled, "I'm not talking about that, idiot. I mean, are you okay with her going out with Kiba?"

_'Not really. Every time I think about it, I feel really weird,' _he thought but what he said was, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you guys are friends..."

"Exactly, we're friends. Come on Tem, you should know better than anyone that there's nothing going on between the two of us. Anyway, can we drop this?"

Temari nodded, although her face showed obvious scepticism, "Okay. Anyway, I need you to take those boxes over there to the Naras' house for me," she said, turning and pointing to a mound of boxes in the corner of the room.

"Alright," Kankurou responded, moving over to the pile and picking up two of the boxes. He straightened up then and started to walk out. He had just reached out into the street when -

"Mind if I help you with that?" Michicko asked, reaching out and taking one of the boxes from him.

He frowned a little and continued walking, "I don't need your help, Michicko - I can carry them myself."

"Well, I'm going to help anyway," Michicko responded instantly, falling into step beside him, "Look, I'm really sorry about being so late. I know I said I'd be back on time."

He didn't reply and she rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, Kan - kun - I said I was sorry! How about this? To make up, I'll let you sleep on the bed again tonight," she added.

Unfortunately, she had spoken a little louder than she'd intended and an elderly woman shot the two of them a disapproving look. Kankurou saw it and chuckled despite himself, "Way to go, Michicko - now everyone's gonna think we're sleeping together."

She rolled her eyes and moved the box in front of her face so that he wouldn't see her blush, "Oh, shut up! It's not like it matters what they think anyway - we don't live here."

He hadn't intended to mention it but he immediately found himself saying, "Well, I don't think Kiba'd be too happy if he heard that."

Michicko shrugged, "I don't see why he'd care."

Kankurou's expression was sceptical but he remained silent.

"Hey, that reminds me! You haven't me asked me out in months. Are you seriously taking my agreement to be your date to Temari's wedding as a yes?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am actually. Besides, I can't ask you out when you're already going out with someone else."

Michicko sighed and looked away from him, exasperated, "It was not a date!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. And even if it was, what does it matter to you? You never cared who I went out with before."

"I don't care who you go out with now," he retorted, stopping suddenly. "And I don't know why everyone keeps asking me about it. You can go out with whoever you want!"

Michicko stopped too, a little way ahead of him, "What do you mean 'everyone'? And why did you stop?"

"Because we're here," Kankurou responded, gesturing with his head to the house they were standing in front of. "Then he answered her first question, "Just forget what I said. The bottom line is, you can go out with whoever you want - it has nothing to do with me. Now let's just go inside and drop these boxes off."

Michicko remained silent for several minutes, fighting the urge to throw the box at his big, stupid, oblivious head. When she was sure that she could control herself, she said, "Right. Well, problem solved. Let's go," she finished, starting in the direction of the front door.

Kankurou sighed as he watched her go, _'This is why I don't like Konoha - weird things always happen here.' _

He looked up as Michicko's voice broke into his thoughts, "Kankurou? Why are you just standing there?"

He shook his head and started towards her, determined to put this whole Kiba thing aside. So he said, "I hope you know I'm taking you up on that offer to use the bed tonight."

Michicko's mouth dropped open, "What?!"


End file.
